monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lamia/@comment-45.33.131.191-20150531031458
Here is a story i made: December 12, 1945. My name is König. The Germans were losing, and I was glad I was Danish, not german. I was, at the time, just a mechanic for the USA tanks, and I was on my way to the middle of france, to destroy the Germans. my platoon was sleeping, and I had night watch.I then decided to scout along the perimeter of the camp. Suddenly, I tripped over something. You would not believe what it was. I found a girl/snake creature, all bruised up and had a few scratch marks on it's tail.I walked back to camp for some medical supplies and some food. I put some cloth strips over the scars and some kind of medical oil on the injuries. I said to myself "Hopefully, it isn't a human eating creature. I should go back to camp.". I was about to get off of the ground and walk back to camp when I felt a hand grab my leg. I looked at my leg and saw that the creatures hand grabbing my leg. The creature was staring at me, kind of creepily. I was about to run until I felt it's giant tail coil around me, making me pretty scared.I read some books about snakes, and I knew that the way they eat is not pretty.It said to me " Don't be frightened, big boy." I was astonished to see it move, let alone TALK.she licked my cheek with her very long tongue, tasting me. I was focusing on my hand, and trying to reach my flare pistol. When I reached it, I pulled it out, and shot it at the ground. The flare pistol was plenty enough to scare it away. I said "NEXT time, it goes to your tail." in a stern voice. The next day, my platoon headed to france. While my platoon fought (most of it) I was fixing the gun of a Sherman tank when I heard rustling in the bush to my far left. I checked what it was, equipped with a wrench. It was the same girl creature. It quickly wrapped around me, taking away my chance to escape. It then said "Not today, lucky guy..." I threw my wrench, and, miraculously, it banged on the tanks turret, alerting my gods friend, Herluf. He went into the bush with a gun, and shot past it, to scare it away. But the beast slithered away with me. I was literally about to bite the tail if it was to take me away. It was to busy looking at me lustfully until it ran into a tree. It let go of me, and I ran as fast as possible. When I got back to camp, herluf asked " What in the blazes was THAT?!" I said"No clue, and I don't want to find out. Luckily for me it wasn't my time for night watch, but I wasn't lucky at all. When I was sleeping, it kidnapped me, and brang me to it's home. I woke up in what I thought was on a sleeping bag, but that was it's long tail. I blinked several Times in order to regain my field of vision.When I could see, I saw that it was looking at me, with its tail wrapped around me. After about 30 minutes, It was attemtping to pull down my pants, and I was glad I had a belt of iron on me. I reached into my pants pockets, and tried to find a knife, or atleast my whistle. It started whispering words into myars, like that stuff about love and crap. I was not impressedd by romantic stuff at all. It was then talking about marriage. What I said was "WHAT THE HECK?!" I then found my knife, and I pointed it at her face. I then said "LET. GO. OF. ME. NOW." It let go of me, and I was about to run back to camp until I thought "Wait, where am I?II don't even now if I'm in Berlin, Russia, or another place!"The I knew that running was hopeless because I was lost. as far as I can tell, maybe I was saved by it, if my platoon was attacked by the enemy at night.I said to it "I am sorry. it's just that I am in a war, and I was carried away by my anger."The girl creature said "That's ok. I know how you feel." ME: Mabye I could stay with you?" Girl creature:"Really?! I would love to have you with me!" and I stayed with her. And we lived happy. So that's a story i made, I hope you guys and gals liked it! :)